Fear - Daar Tujhe Khone Ka
by MyRockstarDuo
Summary: My First time published Abhirika Story Hope So You Liked
1. Chapter 1

At Bureau

Sab aapne kaam main busy the tabhi Dr salunkhe aaye wo bhut khush the unke haath main meethai ka box tha

Freddy . kya baat hai salunkhe sahab aaj bhut khush dikh rahe hai aap kahi girlfriend ne haa to nahi na kardi shaadi ke liye

Dr Salunkhe . are bhai Freddy meri beti ki shaadi fix hogayi hai isliye main bhut khush hu aur isliye main tum jab ke liye meethai leke aaya hu

Freddy . aapki beti ? aapki to Shaadi He Nahi Hui Hai to fir aapki beti Kaha se Aagyi

Dr Salunkhe . are bhai main tarika ki baat kar raha wo bhi to meri beti ki tara hai

Pankaj . MATLAB finally abhijeet sir aur Dr Tarika ki shaadi ho Rahi hai

Dr Salunkhe . Nahi Bhai Pankaj Abhijeet Tarika ka dulha nahi hai koi aur hai

Freddy . kya ye kaise ho sakta hai Abhijeet sir aur Dr tarika ek dusare se Pyaar karti hai to fir Dr tarika kisi dusare se shaadi kaise Kar sakti hai Vaise wo hai kaun

Dr Salunkhe . tarika ki maa ki choice hai

Freddy . pata nahi kya hoga jab abhijeet sir ko Dr tarika ki shaadi ke baaremein bata chalega tab kya hoga

Dr Salunkhe . Freddy kismat main likha koi nahi badal sakta

Freddy . ho to hai

Dr Salunkhe . vaise Daya Abhijeet Aur Acp sir kaha gaye

Freddy . Abhijeet Sir pune gaye wo do din baad aayege aur daya sir aur acp sir ek case ke silsle main bahar gaye hai aate hai hoge

Dr Salunkhe . hmm

Freddy. Sir kya Dr Tarika kaha hai aur kya wo khush hai is shaadi se

Dr Salunkhe . wo kya karegi khush rehena uski majboori hai wo amedabad main hai aapni maa ke saath hai

At unknown place

On call

Boy .tum kaho na ye nahi ho sakta hum aisa nahi kar sakte main use dokha nahi de sakta

Girl . main Bhi tumse shaadi nahi karna shaadi karna chahti par kya karu ma ko tum pasnd ho wo nahi Saari galati tumari hai agar tum mujhe chodne nahi aate to acha hota na tum aate na ma ko tum pasnd aate main bhaag bhi nahi sakti hu isse to acha ye ki hum chup chap shaadi karle

Boy . par tarika abhijeet ka wo kya sochega jab usse pata chalega ki main tumse shaadi kar raha ye jante hue ki tumdono ek dusare se pyaar karte ho

Tarika . Daya abhijeet ko hum samjha lege mujhe to lagta hai filal Jo ho raha usse hone dete hai because meri maa bhut gusse wali hai agar unke maan ke khilaf kuch bhi hua to pata nahi wo kya karegi

Daya . isliye to main bhi bina jada baat ko badhate hue shaadi ke liye haa kardi vaise main janta hu ki tum aapni maa ko handle kar logi mujhe istime fikar he to wo bas abhijeet ki pata nahi jab usse is baare pata chalehga to wo kaise react karega mujhe daar is baat ka kahi wo gusse main kuch ulta sulta karna baithe

Tarika . Main tumhe baad main call karti hu maa aagayi ghar

Daya . Apna khayal Rakhana Aur Tenison mat lena

Tarika . Tum Bhi

Daya . Hmnn

Call Cut

At pune hotel room

abhijeet book padh raha tha tabhi uska mobile baja abhijeet ne dekha to koi unknown number tha abhijeet call recived karta hai

On Call

Abhijeet . Hello kaun bol raha hai

Unknown person . Main kaun bol raha hu ye tumare liye jaruri nahi hai tumare liye ye jaana jada jaruri ye ki tumare peeth peech kya ho raha

Abhijeet . Matlab kya hai tumara

Unknown person. Tum jis ladki se pyaar karte ho us ladki ki sagai teh hogayi hai

Abhijeet . Kya bakwaas kar rahe ho aisa nahi ho sakta tarika kabhi aisa nahi karti hai

Unknown person. Acha itna barosa wo bhi ek ladki pe ye achi baat nahi hai Vaise tumara to pyaar bhi tumara na raha na tumara dost

Abhijeet . Tum kehna kya chahte ho

Unknown person. Tumari girlfriend ka hone wala pati kaun hai pata hai

Abhijeet . Kaun hai

Unknown person. Tumara pyaara dost kam bhai daya

Abhijeet . Bas karo bhut karli tumne bakwaas aapni aur main chup chap sun li mera bhai kabhi aisa nahi kar sakta

Unknown person. thik hai agar tumhe meri baat pe barosa nahi karna to mat karo 2 Din Baad undono ki sagai hai khud jaake dekh lena sachai tab shayad tumhe yakin ho meri baat pe

Abhijeet Kuch kehta usse pehle phone cut jaata hai

Abhijeet POV . Kya wo admi sach keh raha tha kya sachmain daya aur tarika ne mujhe dokha aise kaise kar sakte wo mere saath main abhi daya ko phone karke puchta hai nahi main ye kya kar raha hu main ek anjaan call pe aankh bandh karke kaise barosa kar sakta hu aapno pe barosa na karke Isse to acha ki main bin bataye do din baad khud jaake dekh lu

Tabhi Abhijeet ka mobile bajita hai abhijeet dekhta hai to daya ka call aa raha tha

On call

abhijeet . Hello

daya . hello kaise ho Boss

abhijeet . thik hu tum kaise ho

daya . Main bhi thik hu tumhe bhut miss kar raha hu tum kab aa rahe ho

abhijeet . Abhi tak kaam pura nahi hua hai jab pura hojayega to main aajauga aur miss to main bhi tumhe bhut kar raha hu Main aajauga jaldi

Daya kuch kehta usse pehle he abhijeet call kat deta hai

At mumbai in duo home

Daya POV . Abhijeet ne beech main call kyu kat diya kahi abhijeet ko pata to nahi na chal gaya

At pune In abhijeet room

abhijeet POV . Daya tumne kaha kuch na ho par tumari khamoshi sab keh gayi Ki main galat soch raha tha tum dono ne dokha diya hai mujhe Ab tumdono dekho main kaise tum dono ki life barbad karta hu aaj tak tumne meri dosti aur pyaar dekha ab meri nafrat dekho just wait nd watch 


	2. Chapter 2

Before one week At Coffee Cafe

Daya . Boss Aur Kitne Din Aise Tum Aur Tarika rahoge

Abhijeet . Matlab

Daya . Matlab Ye Ki Tumdono Shaadi Kyu Nahi Kar Lete matlab baad main Taarika aajayegi to acha acha yummy testy khana banayegi na Tumare haath ka jaala hua kachaa khana khake tang hogaya hu

Abhijeet . Acha to mere haath ka banaya hua khana jaala hua aur kachaa hota hai

Daya . Nahi boss mere kehne ka matlab wo nahi tha

Abhijeet . Sab matlab samjh gaya main tumare

Daya . Boss tum meri baat mano tum jald se jald tarika ko shaadi officially propose kar he do tum tarika ko ek ache se restaurant main le jaao aur sahi muka dekhke keh do aapne dil ki baat

Abhijeet . Nahi daya itni jaldbaazi achi nahi hai humhe setel hone ke zara waqat chaiye

Daya . Aur kitna setel hona hai shaadi kya budhhe hone ke baad karoge abhijeet tumari jagha main hota to main kab ka shaadi kar chuka hota taarika se aur maybe ab tak humare do pyaare pyaare bache hote aur wo tumhe abhijeet chachu bula rahe hote

Abhijeet . 😒 achaa

Daya . Sorry boss maine tumhe hurt kar diya

Abhijeet . Are nahi nahi tumne to sach he kaha vaise to taarika jab nayi nayi joined hui thi to usne tuze line maari thi wo bhi acp sir aur dr salunkhe ke saamne unse bina daare Tumara mu us time dekhne jaisa tha tumare rang he udd gaya tha

Daya . Bose usse line nahi flirting kehte aur tum jo ye rang udd ne ki baat kar rahe ho wo meri jagha koi bhi ladka hota ya tum bhi hote to aise he react karte

Abhijeet . Acha main to sochta tha ki love ke maamlo main he sab janta hu par yaha to puri ki puri film he ulti hai

Daya. wo sab chodo boss tum bas aapne aur taarika ki Shaadi ke baaremein socho

Abhijeet .thik hai yaar meri bhai ki itni he icha hai to main Aaj raat ko taarika ek romantic dinner pe le jaauga aur correct time dekhe usse shaadi ka puchluga

Daya . Ye hui na ache bacho wali baat

same night At restaurant

Abhijeet . Tarika

Tarika . kya hua abhijeet

Abhijeet . Mujhe tumse kuch puchna hai

Tarika . Ha pucho na

Abhijeet . main jada gooma firake baat nahi karuga jo bhi kahuga saaf saaf kahu

Tarika . Abhijeet kaho na kya baat hai

Abhijeet . Wil You Marry Me Kya Tum Meri Lifetime partner Banogi

Tarika . tum bhi abhijeet tumne to mujhe daara he diya tha

Abhijeet . Sorry na Taaru ab tum mere sawaal ka jawab do na tumara jawab sune ke liye mere kaan taras gaye hai

Tarika . Main aagle hafte aapne maa se milne jaa rahi hu tum bhi mere saath chalo aur meri maa se mera haath maaglo

Abhijeet . main tumari maa se aise kaise tumara haath maag sakta hu wo bhi yu achank se aur wo tumara haath mere haath main degi I mean ek bade ghar se belong karti ho aur main ek middle class ghar ka ladka upar se ek cid officer aur kissi bhi ladki ke maa baap aapni beti ka future kharab nahi karege ek cid officer se aapne beti ki shaadi karwake

Tarika . Agar tum sach main mujhe se pyaar karte ho aur mujhe se shaadi karna chahte ho to mere saath aajana agar tum nahi aaye to main meri maa ke pasand ke ladke se shaadi karlugi

Abhijeet . Taarika meri baat to sun lo

Tarika . Mujhe tumari koi baat nahi suni

Ye kehke tarika gusse main vaha se chali jaati hai

be continue baki ka next part main 


	3. Chapter 3

Daya. Kya boss tum itna bhi nahi kar paaye 😂 vaha taarika ko khush karne gaye aur gusaa karke aagaye

Abhijeet .Daya Help Nahi Kar sakte to kam kam majak to Mat Udaao

Daya . Main kaha majak udaa raha main bus keh

Abhijeet . Yaar Koi Idea De Ki Main Taarika ko Kaise Maahu

Daya . Uske Liye To Ek idea baki hai ab

Abhijeet . Wo Kya

Daya . Taarika Ki Maa Se Milo Unhe impess karo taki wo tumari aur taarika ki Shaadi ke maan jaaye

Abhijeet . Ab Shayad Yahi karna hoga

Daya . Good Dont Worry Taarika Ki Maa Maan Jaayegi

Abhijeet . Ab Pyaar Kiya Hai To Nibhana To Padega

Tabhi Abhijeet Ka Mobile Baja Abhijeet Ne Dekha To Acp Sir Ka Tha Abhijeet Ne Call Recived Kiya

On Call

Abhijeet . Hello Sir Kahiye

Acp Sir . Tumhe Kal Pune Jaana

Abhijeet . Pune Kyu Sir

Acp sir . Ek Case Ke Silsle Main

Abhijeet . Sir Mera Vaha Jaana Jaruri Hai Kya Matlab meri jagha koi aur jaayega to nahi chalega

Acp Sir . Dusara kyu koi tumhe Koi Problem hai kya

Abhijeet . Nahi Sir Mujhe Koi Problem Nahi Hai Main Chala Jaauga

Acp Sir . Good

Abhijeet . Hmm

Acp sir . To Main Ab Phone Rakhta hu

Abhijeet . Ok sir gn

Acp sir . gn

Call Cut

Daya . Kya hua boss tumara Chehra Kyu Uthar Gaya

Abhijeet .Mujhe ek mission ke liye Pune Jaana Hoga

Daya . Omg Aur tum wapas kab aaoge

Abhijeet . Mission khatam hoga tab

Daya . To Fir Taarika Ka Kya

Abhijeet . Pata Nahi

Daya . Agar Tum Taarika Ke Saath Nahi Gaye wo aur bhi gussa hojayegi

Abhijeet . Main Kya Karu yaar majboori hai meri

Daya . Ab To Tum Taarika Ko Bhul He Jaao

Abhijeet . Aisa mat kaho yaar agar wo mujhe door hojayegi to main maar jaauga Daya tu mera bhai hai na Tu mere liye Jaayega Na Taarika Ke Saath Uski maa se milne aur apne bhai ki shaadi fix karne

Daya . Par Main Kaise Boss Main Kya Karuga

Abhijeet . Kuch Bhi Kar Yaar Ab Jo Kar Sakte Ho Tumhe Kar sakte ho plzz Daya

Daya . I try My Best

Abhijeet hug Daya nd Abhijeet Kiss On Daya Cheek

Abhijeet . Tu Mera Best Bhai Hai Daya I Love

Daya . Ab Jadya Butter mat lagao samjhe

Abhijeet . Are Main Buttering kaha kar raha hu ye to mera pyaar hai mere bhai ke liye

Daya . Achaa Jeet Ek Baat Puchu

Abhijeet . Pucho

Daya . Agar Mere Vaha Jaane Par Bhi Agar Tumari Hone Wali Sasu maa ne Taarika ki shaadi kahi aur fix kardi to kya fir bhi tum mujhe

Abhijeet . Jarur Karuga aakhir tum meri life main tab aaye jab meri life main koi nahi tha tum meri life main Bhut important ho Daya

Daya . Kya Boss Tumne To rula he diya

Abhijeet . Chal Jada drama mat kar so jaa raat Bhut ho gayi

Daya . Hmm Gn

Abhijeet . Gn

Next Day

Abhijeet Pune Chala Jaata hai

At Bureau

Taarika . Kya Abhijeet Pune Chala Gaya Im Sure Wo Jaanbuj Ke Gaya Hai wo Chahta Kisi aur ko ko bhej sakta tha par nahi isse to aana he nahi tha mere saath na ye Abhijeet Zara bhi Serious nahi hai humare relation ko leke

Daya . Aisi Baat Nahi Hai Taarika Wo To Tumare Saath aana Chahta Tha Par Acp Sir Ne Kaha Ki Uska Jaana Important hai isliye wo chala gaya aur usne mujhe kaha hai tumare saath jaane ke liye wo tumse bhut pyaar karta hai

At Ahmedabad

Taarika home

Taarika . Daya Tum Betho main Maa Ko Batake aati hu

Daya . Hmm

Taarika Room main chali jaati hai

At Room

Nilmla . Aagayi Tum Aapne Yaar Ko Leke

Taarika . Maa Abhijeet nahi aaya Wo kissi kaam Se Pune Gaya Hai Uska Dost Aapse Milne Aaya Hai

Nilmla . Uska Dost Mujhe Se Kyu Milne Aaya Hai ? kahi wo aapne Dost Vakkilgiri tho nahi na karne aaya hai agar aisa kuch hai to mujhe milne Koi Interest nahi hai

Taarika . Maa Ek Baar Daya Se Mil To Lo Dekh to lo ki wo kehna kya chahta hai

Nilmala . Thik hai par tum bhi meri ek baat kaan kholke sunlo main kal bhi tumare aur abhijeet ke rishte ke khilaf thi hu aur rahugi

Taarika . Par Kyu Maa Aapko Kya Paresaani hai Abhijeet Se

Nilmala . Main nahi chahti ki meri beti ek pagal se shaadi karke aapni life barbad kare

Taarika . Maa Abhijeet pagal nahi hai aap usse pagal kehke uski insult kar rahi hai

Nilmala Taarika ko thapad maarti hai

Nilmala . us pagal ne tumhe bhi pagal kardiya hai aapne pyaar main

Taarika . Maa Abhijeet Pagal Nahi Hai

Nilmala . Bas bhut hogaya ye abhijeet puran samjhi bahar jaao wo uska dost jo mujhe se milne aaya hai usse andar bhej do

Taarika . hmm

Taarika niche jaati hai jaha daya uska intzaar kar raha tha

Daya . Kya Hua Taarika Kya Kaha Aunty Ne

Taarika . Maa Ne Tumhe Room main bulaya hai

Daya . Thik Hai Main Jaake Baat Karta hun aunty Se

Taarika . daya zara sabhalke maa bhut gusse main

Daya . Dont worry main handle Karluga tum tension mat lo

Taarika . Hmm

In Room

Nilmala . To tum ho us abhijeet ke dost naam kya hai tumara

Daya . Mera Naam Daya Hai

Nilmala . Bhut Acha Naam Hai Tumara Vaise Kaam Kya Karte Ho Tum

Daya . Main CID Officer Hu

Nilmala . Shaadi hogayi tumari

Daya . NahI Hui Hai

Nilmala . Taarika Keh Rahi Thi Ke Tumhe Mujhe Kuch Baat Karni HaI Kaho Kya Baat Karni hai

Daya . Aunty Aap Jo Abhijeet ke baaremein soch rahi hai wo bikul galat hai wo bhut acha ladka hai wo aapki beti se bedhaad Pyaar Karta Hai Wo Apki Beti ko bhut khush rakhega

Nilmala . Dekho Daya tumara Dost Kaisa Hai Main Ache Se Janti Hu Aur Rahi Baat Taarika ki shaadi ki to wo ussi ladke se hogi jo main chuno hai Daya Jaana Nahi Chahoge Ki Ladka Kaun Hai

Daya . Kaun Hai Wo Ladka

Nilmala . Tum Ho Jiski Shaadi hogi Taarika Se Sach Kahu To Beta To Tum Mujhe Pehli Nazar Main He Taarika Ke Liye Perfect Life Patner lage

Daya . Sorry Aunty Par Main Taarika Se Shaadi nahi kar sakta Main Aisa Karke Abhijeet ko Dokha Nahi De Sakta

Nilmala . Main Suna Hai Ki Tum Dono ki Dosti Kaafi Gheri Hai Ek Dusare liye Jaan bhi de sakte ho

Daya . Aap Kehna Kya Chahti Hai Aunty Jii Main Samjha Nahi

Nilmala . Agar Nahi Chahte Ki Tumare Dost ko Kuch Ho To Chup Chap Shaadi ke liye varna tumare inkar ka anjam tumare Dost ko Sehena Padega Ab Tumhe Teh Karo tumhe Kya Karna Hai

Sorrry after long time updated becuse im forget my password 


	4. Chapter 4

Daya . main taiyaar hu taarika se shaadi karne ke liye par aap pls abhijeet ko kuch mat kijye

Nilmala . good choice main pata tha ki tum haa he kahoge aakhir tumare liye tumare dost ki jaan jazda Important hai Ab Ek Baat Yaad Rakhna Ab AapnI baat se mukrna mat varna anjaam bhut bura hoga

Daya . Main aapni baat se nahi mukrne wala aap abhijeet ko kuch mat kijyega

Nilmala . Good Ab Jaao Aur Apni Hone Wali Biwi Ko Ye Good News Sunaao

Daya Bina Kuch Kahe Chala Jata Hai

Outside of room

Daya vaha jata hai taarika thi

Taarika . Kya hua Daya Kya Kaha Maa Ne Maan Gayi Maa

Daya . Taarika wo maa ne ye kaha ki wo shaadi ke liye taiyaar par Wo tumari shaadi Abhijeet se nahi mujhe se karwana chahti hai

Taarika . Aur tumne haa kardi ?

Daya . Haa

Taarika . 😡 Kyu Kiya tumne daya aisa main socha bhi nahi tha ki tum aisa karoge shaadi ke liye haa karne se pehle tumne ek baar bhi abhijeet pe kya betegi ye tak nahi socha tumne

DayaPov . Abhijeet Ke Baaremein Sochke Haa Ki Hai Par Main Majboor hu ki main tumhe Sachai nahi bata sakta

Tabhi Nilmala Aati hai

Nilmala . Taarika Ye Kaunsa Tariikha hua aapne hone wale pati se baat karne kaa

Taarika . Ye mera pati nahi hai aur main isse shaadi chahe jo bhi kyu na hojaaye main nahi karugi Main shaadi karugi to sirf abhijeet

ye kehke taarika room main chali jaati hai

Daya . Nilmala ji main chalta hu

Nilmala . Ab tum mere jamai ho aur meri saas aur saas maa samaan hoti hai to tum mujhe maa chaho beta

Daya . Ok Main chalta hu anuty

ye kehke daya chala jaata hai

Outside of home

Daya Taarika Ko Msg Karke saari bata deta hai Taarika Daya Ko Call Karti he Daya Call Recived Karta Hai

On Call

Daya . Hello Taarika

Taarika . Hello Daya Sach Main Maa Ne Tumse Aisa Kaha

Daya . Aur Nahi To Kya Aur Issi Wajah Se To Main Shaadi ke liye haa ki

Taarika . Im sorry daya main gusse main tumhe bhut kuch bol diya

Daya . Its Ok Taarika

Taarika . Par Aage Hum Karege kya

Daya . Filaal To Kuch Samjh nahi Aaraha Hai I Think Humhe Shaadi kar leni chaiye

Taarika . Par Daya Abhijeet Ko Jab Ye Sab Pata Chalega To Wo Kaise React Karega Pata Nahi

Daya . Hum Jo Kar Rahe Ussi Ke Liye To Kar Rahe Becuse Wo tumari zindgi hai aur meri jaan Humhe Uski Jaan Bachane Ke Liye Ye Kadam Uthana Hoga Taarika

Taarika . Hmm

Daya . Aur Pls Tum Is Baaremein Aapni Maa Se Mat Puchna

Taarika . hmm

Daya . Tum Tenison Mat Lo

Taarika . Tum Bhi Tenison Mat Lo

Daya . Hmm by tc

Taarika . By tc

Call Cut

Inside of home

On Call

Nilmala . Tumne jaisa kaha main vaisa kiya baki jo karna he tum karoge

Unknown person . Ab tum dekhna main kaise inki zindgi barbad karta hu


	5. Chapter 5

Today Engement Day

At Engement Hall

Acp Sir . Freddy daya ko call karke dekho ki vo kaha reh gaya muhurat ka samay nikalta jaa raha hai

Freddy . Yes sir

Freddy daya ko call karne wala tha tabhi uska mobile baja freddy ne call recived kiya

On call

freddy . Kya kaise wo thik to hai na thik hai hum aate hai

Call cut

Acp sir . Kya hua freedy kiska phone tha

Freddy . Sir wo city hospital se phone tha kisne daya sir ko admit kiya hai daya sir ka accident hua hai aur unhe goli bhi lagi hai

acp sir . What humhe jaldi jaana hoga hospital

at hospital

acp sir dr salunkhe taarika tarika ki maa purvi pankaj freddy vaha pochte hai doc ot se bahar aate he

acp sir . doc daya kaisa he wo thik to haina koi gabrane wali baat to nahi na he

doc . humne bullet nikal di hai wo bikul thik hai aur gabrane ki koi baat nahi hai acha hua jo wo admi sahi time pe inhe yaha lee aaya agar thodi deher ho jaati to kuch bhi ho sakta tha

taarika . Kya main daya se mil sakti hu

doc . abhi nahi abhi unhe hosh nahi aaya hai jaise he unhe hosh aajayega aap unse mil sakte he

Acp sir . Thank You doc

Doc vaha se chale jaate hai

Nilmala . Pata nahi kiski nazar lag gayi meri beti ki khushiyo ko

Purvi . Aunty Sabhaliye khudko

Nilmala . Hmm

After few hour

daya ko hosh aata he acp sir usse milne jaate hai

acp sir . Kaise ho daya

daya . thik hu sir

Acp sir . ye sab kaise hua daya

Daya . Sir main hall he aa raha beech raste main pata nahi kaha ek car aai aur mere car ke saamne rukh gayi usmein se ek admi bahar nikala main kuch karta usse pehle us admi ne mujhe par goli chala di

acp sir . tumhe kuch bhi yaad hai daya us admi ke baaremein ya us car ke baaremein

Daya . nahi sir ye sab itne jaldi main hoga ki kuch notice karne ka samay he nahi mila

Acp sir . koi baat nahi tum aaram karo

Daya . sir mujhe taarika se baat karni he

acp sir . Thik hai main usse bhejta hu

acp sir taarika ko andar bhejte hai

Taarika . Kaise ho

Daya . Thik hu

Taarika . Ye sab kaise hua

Daya . Mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai

Taarika . Kya

Daya . Ye Sab Abhijeet ne kiya he

Taarika . What

Daya . haa Abhijeet ne he mujhe pe goli chali fir meri car ko thoka aur fir mujhe hospital le aaya

Be Cont


End file.
